Match of Destiny
The Match of Destiny is the main event of SCAW Day of Destiny. =Basics= Rules The Match of Destiny is based on the classic Battle Royal match, in which a number of wrestlers aim at eliminating their competitors by tossing them over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The winner of the event is the last wrestler remaining after all others have been eliminated. The Match of Destiny differs from the classical Battle Royal as the contestants do not enter the ring at the same time but instead are assigned entry numbers, usually via a lottery. This lottery is usually staged right before the event begins. The match begins with the two wrestlers who have drawn entry numbers one and two, with the remaining wrestlers entering the ring at regular timed intervals, either 90 seconds or two minutes, according to their entry number. As of 2016, the most common number to win is number 24. Prize The winner of the Match of Destiny is traditionally awarded a title match for the SCAW Championship at the next CPV. Day of Destiny 2012 was the exception as the winner got a title shot in the Five-Year SCAW Anniversary. =History= 2000's The very first Match of Destiny was held in Madison Square Garden on March 30, 2008. Darth Vader was the very first CAW to step into the Match. Captain America won despite already being in an earlier Match. The longevity record he set here at forty minutes has yet to be surpassed, helped by the fact that he was the tenth entrant and every winner since has entered from twenty above. Iron Man, Mr. T and The Prince of Persia made their debuts. Superman won in 2009. Ivan Drago and Max Payne made their debuts. DWA caw Al Capone stepped into an SCAW ring for the first time. 2010's Robin won in 2010 after a much hyped return. Santa Claus turned face. Leatherface and War Machine made their debuts. The Gladiator made a surprise return (he had not been seen since Blood, Sweat & Tears IV) and won in 2011. He is the first to not win on his first try (this was his third) and currently the only one to not become SCAW champion. Dante, Johnny Knoxville and Simon Belmont debuted. Captain America won for the second time in 2012, again after already competing in an earlier Match. Burger King made his SCAW return. Liu Kang and Jin Kazama debuted but the latter would not be officially signed until the next year. Homer Simpson won in 2013 and he set a new record of ten eliminations in a single MoD. Brian Urlacher, Gambit and Iron Patriot debuted. Lara Croft became the first and so far only female participant. This is the first MoD where the Internet, Zero-One and Tag champs all competed. Yusuke Urameshi set a new record of shortest time in the MoD at only six seconds. Anakin became the first heel MoD winner in 2014. The Joker made his return. Angry Video Game Nerd, Duke Nukem and Solid Snake debuted. This is the only MoD without double team eliminations. This is the first MoD where the Legends and Hardcore champions as well as all past winners competed. Spider-Man won in 2016. Iron Man came back from injury. Michael Myers made his SCAW return. Cole MacGrath and Tommy Vercetti debuted. Winners and outcomes =Match of Destiny Records= Every Match of Destiny Participant Longest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny ''The Top 5 Longest Times are listed. '' Shortest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny ''The Top 5 Shortest Times are listed. '' Most Eliminations in a Single Match of Destiny ''The Top 3 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars are listed. '' Longest Career Times in all Match of Destiny Appearances ''The Top 5 Superstars whose times are added up from all their appearances are listed. '' Category:CPV mini events